<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Ones by VihSterek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909654">Hot Ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VihSterek/pseuds/VihSterek'>VihSterek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Nerd Derek Hale, Nerd Stiles Stilinski, Young Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VihSterek/pseuds/VihSterek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are known as the "weirdo" couple, Jackson is childish and everyone finally realizes that Stiles and Derek are hot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... English is not my native language and I am not fluent, but I hope there are few mistakes and that you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Really Jackson? Really? This had started as one of THOSE days for them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles wakes up after much effort from his father, staggering out to the bathroom where he finds the courage to face another Harris class. Going downstairs, he finds his father in the kitchen eating, he picks up an apple and says goodbye with a “I hope you're eating that oatmeal or we'll have conversations in this house!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get in your much-loved jeep (which is somewhat patched up) and follow the road to your boyfriend's house, practically in the middle of the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek in turn woke up with his uncle Peter being invasive and strange, nothing new to him. Dispute with Cora to see who enters the bathroom first, and loses, of course. He sits with his mother at the kitchen table and eats his cereals like the good son he is, listens to Laura's screams upstairs (she's probably screaming at Peter, nothing new again).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DERBEAR!" - And there is his boyfriend, noisy as Stiles has always been and will never stop being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mama Hale, as beautiful as ever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning too Stiles, have you eaten dear?" - Talia was worried about Stiles' food, why, the boy is strict with his father's diet, but if he depends on himself he spends the day eating these damn Doritos!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry Mama Hale, I am already properly fed!" - He turns and kisses his sleepy boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on Derbear, Harris is the first time and God knows how this man hates my guts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys head to school absorbed in their: Batman or Superman? Stiles sighs in exasperation when parking, he loves Derek, but the guy can be a nightmare whenever he claims that Superman is better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The school is the same as always, Harris spends every moment of his class teasing Stiles, Stiles spends the day trying not to jump on Derek (those damn rabbit teeth and cute glasses!). Derek and Stiles kiss each other whenever they are out of class and there is always someone to say that they are weird, nerdy and anything else that they don't bother to listen to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem is at the end of classes… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jackson that bastard!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson for some reason thinks it is funny to wet them when they are near the jeep, they even hear sighs from the students, but focus more on the task of getting to the jeep and not getting it completely wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, they fail in the latter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other day when they arrive at school for some unknown reason everyone (I'm not kidding, EVERYONE!) is staring at them. Derek wonders if there's something on his face and Stiles even looks to see if he's really wearing his pants or whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the day, both end up receiving comments from other students.</span>
</p><p><span>"Do you and Stilinski think of a trio? </span>How do you keep it all hidden? It's a sin!"</p><p>
  <span>It is during lunch that they discover the reason for such an uproar. Danny asks if they don't want to go with him to Jungle and Stiles loses his control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay! Why is everyone so weird with us today? Why are YOU, Danny, talking to us?"</span>
</p><p>"Seriously Stilinski, really? Everyone wants a piece of you, obviously."</p><p>"What?" - Derek asks in a high-pitched voice.</p><p>
  <span>It is at this moment that Danny shows them a photo taken of them soaked on Facebook and with several comments about their abdomen and muscles. Apparently everyone realized yesterday that the "weirdo" couple is hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With this new information they both go to their remaining classes very shocked and embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, in Stiles' room under the sheets, they both laugh at Jackson's childishness and the school bustle, especially the coach who spent the day shouting at them in the halls ("BILINSKI! HALE! WHY ARE YOU TWO NOT ON THE TEAM?!").</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also find me on Wattpad. Search for "VihSterek".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>